


she wants to have a taste, you don't have a choice

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [405]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Rangiku teases her captain.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Matsumoto Rangiku
Series: Commissions [405]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	she wants to have a taste, you don't have a choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madfalldyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/gifts).



“You really do deserve to relax a lot more than you let yourself, Captain,” Rangiku murmurs, giggling at the way Toshiro scowls and looks away, not wanting to dignify her with a response. That reaction works just fine whenever it is just business as usual between the two of them, but this is hardly one of those times, all things considered. Since they’re both already undressed and everything, it just makes it that much funnier to her.

“Aw, not going to say anything? I thought you would be excited about this,” she says, faking a pout.

“Why would I be? You’re the one who insisted we do this,” he replies, and Rangiku can’t help but really laugh at that one.

“Oh, come off it, you may be tiny and cute, but you’re still a man, aren’t you?” she teases him, loving the way he glares at her when she expresses how tiny and cute he is. “You would have said no outright by now if you didn’t want this. At the very least, you wouldn’t have let me take your clothes off.”

What else can he say to that? Once again, he settles for scowling and looking away, his cheeks getting redder by the moment. The relationship between captain and lieutenant has been less than professional for a while now, but he still tries to act as if he has no interest in any of this, like he is completely above it all. It’s cute just how hard he tries to pretend, and makes it that much more fun to tease him, something that Rangiku thoroughly enjoys.

“Let’s just get started, alright?” she suggests, and he just grunts in response, barely acknowledging her at all. Well, that’s just fine, if he wants to be like that. She knows that it will not be long before she makes it so that he is not able to hide his feelings at all.

Toshiro sits while Rangiku is on her knees in front of him, and no matter how he may pretend not to be interested, his erection gives him away, as do his soft moans once she has his cock between her breasts. Naturally, Rangiku knows that she was blessed with a body perfect for this, and she has been teasing her captain about it for a while, before finally insisting that she do it, able to tell that he wants it, whether he admits it or not. She sees the way that he looks at her when he thinks that no one will notice.

He tries to swallow his moan back, but he is no good at that, and once she has them snug around him, he just bites his lip, trying his best to keep some form of self-control. All it takes is a brief movement from her to completely shatter that attempt, and as she begins moving up and down, using her chest to jerk him off, he starts whimpering, unable to swallow a single noise back.

This is, of course, how things always go between the two of them. He pretends like he is above it all, pretends not to care about any of this, and then, as soon as she actually starts touching him, he goes to absolute pieces. Rangiku looks up at him from under her lashes, biting her lip, and she can feel his cock twitching and throbbing, while he fails to resist looking at her. When they lock eyes, his face goes red, but he just can’t bring himself to look away.

“You really are too cute, Captain,” she says, her voice low and sultry, and he shudders, barely able to contain himself. What she loves about him is just how easy he is to get riled up; the two of them have been working together for a very long time now, and she knows that, at this point, there is no one in the world closer to her. Therefore, she knows him, and all of his weaknesses, better than anyone. Getting her captain flustered has to be one of her best talents.

As Toshiro continues to give into his growing pleasure, Rangiku picks up the pace, going faster as she moves steadily up and down, and she knows that he is not going to last very long like this at all. That spurs her on, until she has taken on a rapid pace, a quick rise and fall, his cock twitching more and more in her cleavage, and his moans coming out louder and more pathetic.

If she ever references how pathetic he gets for her, he will pretend as if he has no idea what she is talking about, acting as if she has made the whole thing up, but he always blushes so much that it is obvious enough that he remembers it all plain as day. She doesn’t mind that he tries to deny it later, as long as he keeps letting her enjoy it in the moment, and right now is no exception, as he completely falls apart in the place of such simple pleasure, eyes drifting closed as he whines and cries out for her.

“That’s my good boy,” she praises him, unable to help herself. Saying something like that to him in any other context would just make him angry with her, but saying it right now is enough to make him come. Just like that, he gives into his pleasure, his voice breaking as he cries out for her, and she stays right where she is, letting him cover her in his seed as he loses himself.

He will remain like this for a while, pathetic and panting, trying to recover from his orgasm, and as soon as he comes back around, he will try to play it cool again. However, Rangiku is not going to allow him the chance to play it cool, and waits only until he has started to catch his breath before she looks up at him, giving him a playful wink as she says, “Pretty good, right? I’d say that deserves repayment, so what are you going to do for me, Captain?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
